La perdida pasión de ash
by boomingmaster
Summary: Ash lleva un tiempo viviendo en Alola, un día volviendo de la escuela pokemon se encuentra con algo inesperado que cambiará su destino.


**Hola que tal?, aquí boomingmaster con una historia que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir por que quiero demostrar como creo que es el verdadero estilo de batalla de ash y el verdadero nivel que debería tener.**

 **Espero que os guste, aunque solo es algo que tenía que escribir después de tantos fanfic de pokemon que he leído.**

Nos encontramos en la región de alola mientras Ash, Pikachu y rotondex volvían de otro día en la escuela pokemon.

-ash: ummmm.

Pikachu: Pika (¿Qué pasa?)

Ash: es un claro en medio de un bosque.

-ash: ¿Dónde estamos?

?: Estas para redescubrirte y recuperar lo perdido que perdiste. -

Ante ellos apareció un doble de Ash solo que este parecía mirar a Ash con odio, resentimiento y extrañamente añoranza.

Ash: ¿Quién eres?

Doble: soy lo que deberías ser.

Ash: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Doble: yo represento lo que te falta, lo que tú hace tanto tiempo olvidaste, y estoy aquí para recordártelo.

Ash: -

Doble: vamos a combatir y te lo demuestro, detras del apareció un Pikachu.

Pikachu yo te elijo.

Ash: de acuerdo, vamos Pikachu.

-Los dos pikachus se miran desafiantemente llenos de determinación para ganar.

Doble: Ataque rápido.

Sin perder ni un segundo y sin dudarlo el dpikachu (doble pikachu) se lanza a toda velocidad contra el de Ash.

Ash: esquívalo

Doble: persíguelo.

Ash: contrataca con ataque rápido también.

Se ve a los dos pikachus embistiéndose una y otra vez sin parar.

Ash: sigue así.

Cuando están a punto de chocar otra vez.

Doble: Salta, y cola de acero.

Ash: ¡Qué!

En el último segundo dpikachu salta sobre el de ash y lo golpea contra el suelo.

Doble: Eso es todo lo que tienes.

Ash: grrrr, rayo (enojado).

Pikachu lanza un rayo, pero dpikachu ni se inmuta, mirando impasible.

Ash: ¿como es posible?, pero luego observa a dpikachu con la cola brillando en el suelo.

Doble: parece que has olvidado este truco, (no te preocupes te recordaré todo lo que ha olvidado aunque sea a golpes y no precisamente a pikachu).

Ash: Pikachu cola ferrea.

Doble: countershield.

Dpikachu empieza a girar sobre sí mismo lanzando un rayo, interceptando a pikachu una vez más y haciendo que este se vuelva a estrellar contra el suelo, levantando polvo.

Ash: ve a pikachu magullado y a su oponente sin ningún rasguño.

(¿Por que nada de lo que hago funciona?, no solo se anticipa a todo lo que hago sino que usa mis viejas tácticas contra mi), no me rendiré hasta el final.

Doble:¿de qué sirve no rendirte sino peleas bien?, soy tu y sé que puedes pelear mejor que esto, pero ahora mismo lo único que haces es atacar y atacar esperando que así mi pokemon caiga, ¿de verdad has olvidado lo más importante en un combate?

Ash: pero si lo importante es ganar ¿no?.

-Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda después de decir eso, y se dio cuenta de que puede haber cometido un error.-

Doble:(rabioso) en serio, eso crees que es lo que importa, sólo ganar.

Ash:(ahora más seguro de si mismo) si eso y hacerme cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a la cima.

Doble: así que lo único que te importa es fuerza, maldita sea Ash de verdad crees que llegarás algún lado así, esa manera de pensar es igual a la de Paul.

Ash: no me compares con el, es solo abusa sus pokemon.

Doble: eso es lo único bueno que tienes sobre el.

-Ash no pudo evitar preguntarse si se refería a lo único en lo que era mejor que Paul o en lo único bueno que tenia era que no los abusaba.-

Doble: yo odio a Paul es el que te hizo olvidarte de mi.

Ash: puede que el no sea una gran persona pero es un rival formidable.

Doble: tal vez, pero el nunca debería haberte dado tantos problemas, porque cuando te enfrentabas a el parecías un aficionado.

Ash: ¿que quieres decir?

-De repente aparece una visión de las diferentes batallas que tiene con Paul y -se ve a si mismo desesperado, ve como lanza a sus pokemon sin pensar en una estrategia, solo atacando y esperando que funcione.-

Ash: da igual ya lo he superado, he mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Doble: Si, pero crees que cómo estás ahora puedes vencer a Brandon?, no sé si ahora podrías vencer a los demás cerebros.

Ash: (sumamente irritado) los he vencido antes y podría volver a hacerlo.

Doble:(riéndose) sinceramente lo dudo, (de repente poniéndose serio) cómo vas ha hacerlo con tus pokemon que tienes ahora, es mas aunque uses los mismos de antes, estas incompleto.

Ash: ¿Qué me falta entonces?

Doble: aparte de recordar todo lo que has olvidado de tus viajes, (Ash gruñó) tu espíritu.

Desde de Sinnoh parece que lo único que te importa es ganar y ser más fuerte, y que hay de divertirse en las batallas, que hay de tener una batalla solo porque podías, recuerda el gozo que sentíamos al enfrentarnos a un oponente daba igual lo fuerte que sea ni que ganáramos o perdiéramos, lo importante era darlo todo con nuestros pokemon, trabajando juntos.

Antes veíamos las batallas como un reto no nos centrábamos en solo intercambiar golpes con el enemigo para demostrar nuestra fuerza, antes para nosotros las batallas era un reto de verdad no solo físico sino también mental, donde da igual lo que el rival nos mandaste lo superábamos y siempre lográbamos sorprenderlo con nuestras estrategias y astucia.

\- Empiezan a verse otros combates como el combate contra greta

donde ve a su snorlax congelado y ve como usa descanso donde normalmente sería un suicidio.-

Doble: ahí no usaste poder, demostraste tu confianza en tu pokemon, en usar su resistencia natural para ganar.

\- Se ve luego a snorlax lanzar hiperrayo contra el suelo para esquivar el ataque y darse altura para su ataque y acabar con medican-.

Doble: te diré lo que veo, veo a alguien lleno de espíritu, desafiante que solo quiere seguir combatiendo y demostrar que está a la altura de quien se enfrente.

Veo a alguien que no se centra en atacar, aprovecha al máximo a sus pokemon.

-Se ve su lucha contra Spencer donde sceptile se oculta en el bosque para confundir a su oponente.-

Veo a alguien que no obedece ninguna norma y el y su pokemon luchan a su propio ritmo.

-Se ve a pikachu aplanar un campo de roca con su electricidad para que está se pueda mover a gusto y de pasó le dificulta a geodude moverse.-

Veo a alguien que no tiene temor de enfrentarse a nadie y cree que puede vencer a cualquier oponente a riesgo de parecer arrogante.

-Se ve a Ash enfrentando a ágata y a dracon-

Veo a alguien cuya voluntad puede hacer que sus pokemon superen sus limites.

-Se ve a pikachu usando el electrocañon de un nosepass para lanzar dos colas férrea seguidas, ve a pikachu lanzarse de cabeza a un remolino para fortalecer su placaje eléctrico, y por último vemos a ash gritándole a un pikachu congelado para que use rayo y acabé así con un regice.-

Doble: ese ash era fuerte, se enfocaba en divertirse y por eso no quería que el combate se acabará y por eso no se precipitaba a atacar, solo se centraba en sus pokemon brillarán y demostrarán de que eran capaces juntos.

Doble: tu solo eres una sombra, alguien que perdió su camino hacia su sueño, que no era ser el más fuerte sino que sacar lo máximo de sus pokemon por que ese es tu sueño, lo que soñabas de pequeño cuando veías esos combates, tu no querías ser campeón solo querías pelear allí con ellos, en encuentros llenos de emoción.

Ash: (Ash se había quedado sin palabras), 'de verdad yo peleaba así?' (al ver esas escenas una llama parecía encenderse en él.)

Doble: lo sientes ¿verdad?, tu anhelas batallas como esas, esa emoción, no puedes esperar a combatir.

Ash: (aprieta sus puños) pikachu, -este lo mira- demostremos de lo que eres capaz (gritando a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

 **Bueno este es el primer capitulo, y ya veré cuando lo continuare, buena suerte y gracias por leer a este autor novato.**


End file.
